Britain (12.0)
In version 12.0, the British isles saw a tumultuous existence. It was victim to one of the first raids on the server, fluctuated wildly in size due to internal tensions, and saw its own civil war that began early on and lasted until late in the life of the iteration. Despite all of its flaws, though, its citizens were steadfastly dedicated to their leader(s) and, through the Scottish leadership, the United Kingdom quickly became one of the largest and most powerful nations on the server, rivaling Prussia in manpower and was completely unrivaled in both the vast scope of its network of allies but also its many ports and harbors that allowed its soldiers to reach any location in Western Europe with ease. If it weren't for Britain, Prussia would not have had the allies it needed to successfully fend off the Norse, as it was the British that organized many of the key military alliances and trade routes through which Prussia, Britain, and company operated. Towns * York* * Edinburgh* * Norwich * Dublin * London *Town was a capital city at one point Queen Bassu's Reign Beginning of Britain It began after a female German player by the name of Bassu created the town of York, in England, and proceeded to add several players. At this point, Bassu added GodEmperorTrump (henceforth referred to simply as "Trump") and hghg203 (henceforth referred to as "hg"), two players that would come to heavily contribute to both Britain's many successes and many woes throughout the course of the iteration. Shortly after joining York, Bassu began construction on Trump Tower, but Trump had other plans and split off to create Edinburgh, in Scotland. After founding Edinburgh, Trump rejoined England with his town and began talks with the nearby Irish about alliance. These peace talks eventually turned into talks of fusion, at which point the Irish were absorbed under the English banner. Around this time, Bassu added another important player to her town, Sir_Nigel_Farage (In previous iterations, Farage's username was "Pelinal"). With Scottish and Irish territory under her crown, Bassu renamed "England" to "Commonwealth". Prussian Raid on Dublin Soon after Dublin joined the Commonwealth, the Prussians launched a raid on them. The chat displayed death messages from a few of the Irish, and so Farage and Trump both got into boats to go assist the Irish. Farage displayed aggravation with the fact that he and Trump were the only two helping and that nobody from York was assisting, and this would go to fuel future tensions. Unfortunately, before Trump and Farage could arrive at Dublin's harbor, the Irish mayor shouted "Run for your lives!" and then what followed was the message "The town of Dublin fell into ruin!" Apparently, the founder of Dublin did not know that, on claimed territory, people outside of the town cannot build on their territory. This led him to thinking that deleting the town would be better than hiding inside while it gets destroyed, but why he followed this odd thought process is unclear. After Dublin disbanded, the Prussians began to return to Germany, but crossed through Britain on the way. Stryker123abc, the leader of Prussia, was a close friend of Trump, who intercepted the party and asked for the Irish's valuables to be returned. The Prussians complied, and Trump issued a stern warning that he would not tolerate their presence on the British isles henceforth. Dublin was reformed. Decline of Bassu's United Kingdom Due to the administrative abilities Trump had demonstrated, Bassu considered stepping down from the throne to appoint Trump as king instead, but before making up her mind on that, she made a decision that caused a rift in the British population, leading to the English Civil War. The English Civil War The English Civil War was an event that lasted nearly until the end of the iteration, so events detailed in this section may not align chronologically with following segments of information about the United Kingdom in 12.0. Conflict with hghg203 During the time in which hg was a member of York, Bassu grew irritated with his behavior. Eventually, she kicked him out of the town and killed him, a move that was seen as unsavory by many other members of the nation. Beyond this, hghg203 claimed to have lost many of his valuables, the existence of which Bassu denied. This move was seen as highly unsavory by many of the members of the English nation, but others saw it as a necessary and even satisfactory deed that had to be done, sharing in Bassu's disdain of hg. This rift in the public opinion led to a complete dissolution of trust between the Commonwealth's town mayors and Bassu, leading to the partial collapse and rebranding of the English nation. The Three Kingdoms and the Commonwealth Farage, who was not at all amused with Bassu's actions, left the city of York and struck South to the Thames, upon the shores of which he settled the city of London. Alongside his town, he created his own England. In the meantime, hg went off to found Amsterdam and the Netherlands. The leadership of Dublin did not like Bassu's actions, but decided to remain a part of the nation. Lastly, Trump had been absent throughout the ordeal, and so was surprised to see his countrymen in such disarray upon his return. Upon logging in, he only heard Bassu's part of the story, and organized a raid of Amsterdam. After a short attack from both Commonwealth and Prussian forces, Trump called a ceasefire and withdrew to the British Isles, and the Prussians retreated back to central Europe. At this point, Bassu hired a hitman to kill hg at least 50 times in a row, and this caused even more outrage against her. It was at this point that Trump realized that there was more to the story than he had been told, and so he looked for answers. After receiving accounts from both sides about what had happened, Trump decided that he did not agree with Bassu's actions. However, he also noted that nations far to the East and within the Mediterranean were growing to be strong threats, and so concluded that unity was more important than pride for the time being, and resolved to organize a truce between the bickering so that both sides might meet and talk out their problems.